Elegi
by Ay
Summary: Terjebak dalam satu malam penuh rahasia bersama Kakashi. Mampukah Sakura merahasiakan jati dirinya? Meski kini ada janin yang terkandung dalam rahimnya? AU/KakaSaku untuk Lhyn Hatake


"_Jika suatu saat nanti kau mengetahu sosok di balik topeng ini, apakah masih tetap bertahan dengan pernyataanmu malam ini?"_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

.

**Elegi **

**Naruto by Kishimoto-sensei**

**This story purely mine.**

**KakaSaku's fanfic for Lhyn Hatake :D**

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

"Kau harus ikut pesta itu, Sakura!—Dengar, Kakashi pasti datang ke pesta itu. Ini kesempatanmu, Sakura!" seru Ino berapi-api.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa, Ino."

Ino menggeram kesal ke arah sahabatnya yang kini malah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. "Sakura, kau tahu kan, ini kesempatan emas! Kau bisa mencari kesempatan berdua dengan Kakashi malam ini. Kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk lebih dekat dengan bos mu itu!"

"Dan menjebaknya dalam one-night-stand yang parah," kata Sakura. "Aku bukan wanita seperti itu, Ino." Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya, duduk di atas kasur, melirik Ino yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

Ino hampir tertawa sebelum mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihatnya wajah Sakura yang berubah menjadi muram. "Astaga, Saku! Aku tidak sampai hati menyuruhmu melakukan hal itu. Aku hanya berpikir ini kesempatan bagus untukmu. Kau sendiri yang bilang, kau sangat, oke, kugarisbawahi, kau sangat mencintai bosmu itu kan? Kakashi Hatake? Ini kesempatan, Saku! Pesta malam ini kau bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati dengannya. Kau—"

"Cukup Ino. Dia tidak akan melirikku."

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya."

"Di kantor pun, dia tak pernah memandangku."

"Kau kan tidak selalu bisa bertemu dengannya di kantor."

"Saat rapat bulanan, aku selalu hadir memberikan laporan keuangan dan dia tidak pernah menunjukkan minatnya kepadaku," kata Sakura berusaha terus menyangkal pendapat Ino.

"Itu kan rapat, ini pesta, Sakura. Pesta!"

"Tetap saja, Ino, aku—"

"Ok! Perdebatan selesai. Segera bersiap, aku akan membuatmu tampil cantik malam ini!" Ino bangkit dari duduknya, dan mulai membuka lemari pakaian Sakura, mencari-cari gaun yang cocok bagi pesta malam ini.

"Ino," kata Sakura pelan. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di belakang Ino. "Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa datang ke pesta itu. Lagipula, aku tidak punya gaun yang bagus."

Ino menghentikan pencariannya. Ia memandang Sakura sejenak sebelum berkata. "Bukan alasan, aku punya beberapa gaun yang kurasa cocok untukmu. Tunggu di sini. Ingat, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan segera kembali," seru Ino sebelum keluar dari kamar Sakura menuju kamar sewaannya yang terletak di sebelah kamar Sakura.

"Astaga, Ino!" seru Sakura muram.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Ino datang membawa beberapa gaun miliknya. Sakura hanya melirik Ino dengan pasrah. Sepertinya ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghentikan niat sahabatnya itu.

Sakura mengingat pria yang menjadi alasan Ino berbuat seperti ini kepadanya. Pria itu adalah Hatake Kakashi. Dia adalah anak dari Hatake Sakumo, pemilik perusahaan tempat di mana Sakura bekerja. Sakura adalah asisten manajer akuntansi di perusahaan itu. Pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Kakashi di rapat bulanan setahun yang lalu sudah cukup membuat gadis beriris hijau bening itu jatuh hati kepada Kakashi. Sikap pria itu kurang hangat, bahkan terkesan dingin. Tak jarang ia memberikan komentar pedas saat rapat bulanan, membuat hampir seluruh karyawan di perusahaan itu agak segan padanya. Namun dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh tegap yang proporsional, bukan hal aneh jika seluruh gadis di perusahaan itu menjadikannya pria yang paling ingin dikencani di perusahaan itu. Apalagi Kakashi adalah direktur di perusahaan itu.

Sakura menghela napasnya dengan berat. _Bagaimana mungkin pria seperti itu mau menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat gadis sepertiku?_

Sakura pernah sekali memiliki kesempatan berdua dengan Kakashi ketika lembur mengerjakan laporan keuangan perusahaan yang harus diserahkan di rapat bulanan. Ia melihat Kakashi pun sedang lembur di ruang kerjanya. Awalnya ia enggan menyapa Kakashi, hanya saja keinginan hatinya lebih kuat. Saat itu, Sakura membuat secangkit kopi di pantri untuk Kakashi. Ketika ia menyerahkan kopi itu, Kakashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat tanpa mengalihkan sedikti pun matanya dari pekerjaannya kepada Sakura, meski hanya untuk berucap terima kasih. Sakura sendiri ragu, apa pria itu mengetahui namanya.

"...kurasa gaun ini cocok untukmu, Sakura. Hei, Saku, kau mendengarku tidak _sih_?" gerutu Ino sambil melirik Sakura dengan sebal.

"Aaa... maaf. Sudahlah, Ino. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai minat untuk datang ke pesta malam ini."

Ino bersikeras meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengan Kakashi—pria yang dicintai Sakura. Sudah lama ia tahu, sahabatnya itu menaruh hati pada bosnya—Kakashi Hatake. Menurutnya, pesta peresmian hotel terbaru Hatake Group adalah kesempatan bagus bagi Sakura untuk mendekati Kakashi.

"Kau hanya perlu memakai gaun ini, memberi polesan _make-up _pada wajahmu, mengizinkanku menata rambutnya, memakai sepatu _high heels_ yang sudah susah payah kuhadiahkan untukmu minggu lalu, dan berangkat ke pesta itu untuk menemui pujaan hatimu. Ya, hanya itu, Sakura. Masa kau tidak bisa, _sih_?"

Sakura nampak akan kembali menyanggah pendapat Ino, tapi matanya yang menangkap keseriusan Ino demi dirinya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tersenyum tulus sebelum memberi Ino pelukan hangat.

"_Trims, Pig_! Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku."

Ino balas tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura. "Kau juga, _Forehead_!"

Akhirnya dengan bantuan Ino, Sakura kini siap pergi ke pesta malam ini. Ia kini mengenakan gaun selutut bahan chiffon berwarna hijau peach dengan motif flora. Bagian leher gaun itu memiliki model V yang sedikit membuat belahan payudara Sakura terlihat. Rambut panjang Sakura ditata dengan apik oleh Ino menjadi bergelombang kecil dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga Sakura tersemat di kedua sisi dekat telinganya. Ditambah dengan sepatu _high heels_ berwarna putih yang kini dikenakannya. Sebuah kalung berbandul kepingan bunga sakura menghiasi leher jenjang Sakura. Sakura tidak pernah mengira dirinya bisa tampil semenarik ini.

"Wow, kau terlihat sangat cantik, Sakura!" seru Ino.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Ino, apa bagian leher gaun ini tidak terlalu rendah untukku?"

Ino mengulum senyumnya ketika menyadari betapa polosnya sahabatnya itu. "Tidak Saku. Kau kelihata seksi dengan gaun itu. Seperti wanita sungguhan," guraunya.

Sakura mendelik ke arah Ino. "Lalu selama ini aku apa? Wanita jadi-jadiaan?"

"Hahaha... Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura."

"Astaga, aku lupa. Aku belum menyiapkan topengnya, Ino," kata Sakura sedikit panik. Pesta malam ini adalah pesta topeng. Setiap tamu yang hadir diharuskan memakai topeng selama berada di dalam pesta.

Ino tersenyum pelan sebelum mengambil sesuatu dari lemari Sakura. "Terenggg... aku sudah menyiapkannya," kata Ino.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ino memang paling ahli dalam memberikan kejutan tak teduga padanya. Kini sebuah topeng bermotif bunga sakura ada di tangan Ino. Ino membantu Sakura untuk memakainya. Ketika Sakura bercermin, ia bisa melihat refleksi seorang gadis memakai gaun berwarna hijau dengan sebuah topeng menutupi sekeliling mata gadis itu.

"_Ok_! Saatnya berangkat!" seru Ino gembira.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "_Trims_, Ino. Aku tidak akan bisa pergi ke pesta itu tanpamu."

"Hahaha... jangan lupa menceritakan setiap detail yang kaulakukan dengan Kakashi di pesta itu denganku, ya," goda Ino.

Seketika wajah Sakura menjadi murung. "Aku tidak mau terlalu berharap, Ino."

Ino menyentuh lengan Sakura pelan. "Percayalah, kau pasti bisa, Saku."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan penuh terima kasih. "Hm."

.

.

Hatake Kakashi memandang pesta di sekelilingnya dengan malas. Ia sama sekali tidak menyukai suasana pesta. Kalau saja pesta ini bukan demi peresmian hotel baru Hatake Group, ia tak akan pernah datang ke pesta ini. Topeng hitam yang dikenakannya nampak sesuai dengan jas hitam yang dipakainya. Rambut keperakannya nampak menentang gravitasi seperti biasa. Kakashi meminum secangkir _vodka _di tangannya dengan sekali teguk. Meja bar yang sedang didiami Kakashi cukup sepi. Sebagian tamu lebih memilih berada di aula tengah hotel tempat diadakannya pesta kali ini ketimbang di sudut bar tempat Kakashi berada.

Kedua mata Kakashi tiba-tiba menangkap sesosok gadis dengan topeng bermotif bunga sakura sedang berjalan ke tempatnya. Awalnya ia sama sekali tak mengacuhkan keberadaan gadis itu, sebelum suara gadis itu tertangkap gendang telinganya.

"Kashi...," kata gadis itu pelan.

Kakashi kini memberikan perhatian penuh pada gadis bertopeng bunga sakura itu. Gadis itu memakai gaun selutut berwarna hijau. Kakashi tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu. Ia hanya melihat iris mata gadis itu yang berwarna hijau terang dengan rambut merah muda pucat di belakang topeng bunga sakura yang dikenakannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kakashi datar. Ia mengisi cangkir miliknya dengan _vodka _sebelum meneguk _vodka _itu.

Gadis itu adalah Sakura. Sakura menarik napasnya pelan sebelum berkata, "kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku."

Kakashi kembali melirik gadis yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa maumu, Nona..." Kakashi menghentikan perkataannya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Sakura?"

Sakura bagai merasa jantungnya meloncat keluar dari rongganya ketika mendengar perkataan Kakashi barusan.

_Tidak, dia tidak mungkin tahu siapa aku._

Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk berkata, "kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama itu?" tanyanya berusaha setenang mungkin.

Kakashi kembali meneguk _vodka_ miliknya sebelum berkata, "topengmu bunga sakura, kan? Apa salahnya aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan Nona Sakura?"

Sakura menarik napas lega. Ia tersenyum. "Bukan urusanmu jika aku keberatan kau panggil dengan sebutan itu."

Kakashi tertawa pelan. "_Ok_, bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu, Cherry?" tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Boleh juga. Bagaimana pula jika aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan Kashi?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi mengulum seulas senyum. "Itu nama panggilan kecilku."

"Eh?" Sakura pura-pura terkejut. "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Namaku Kakashi," kata Kakashi pelan. Ia kembali mengisi cangkirnya yang sudah kosong dengan _vodka_.

"Hakate Kakashi?" pancing Sakura. Ia ingin melihat apakah Kakashi akan berkata jujur padanya.

Namun pria itu malah tersenyum ganjil sebelum berkata, "bukan, aku bukan Hatake Kakashi. Namaku Kakashi Kuroba."

Sakura membalas perkataan itu dengan senyuman manis. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Kashi."

Kakashi tertawa kecil. Ia menuang _vodka_ miliknya ke cangkir sebelum kembali meminumnya. "Senang juga berkenalan denganmu, Cherry," katanya. "Apa kau salah satu karyawan di Hatake Group?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku hanya seorang tamu undangan."

Kakashi mengangguk singkat. "Sama juga sepertiku."

Sakura sama sekali tidak mengetahui alasan Kakashi bersikap seolah-olah dia bukanlah Kakashi Hatake. Namun Sakura tak mempermasalahkannya. Toh, ia pun kini berpura bukan seorang Sakura Haruno—asisten manajer akuntansi di Hatake Group.

"Kau sendirian di sini? Maksudku, tidak mengajak pasanganmu?" tanya Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu pucat itu membuka satu pertanyaan bagi Kakashi. Nalurinya tergelitik untuk mengetahui informasi mengenai gadis yang sedang dikencani Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Aku masih _single_ jika itu yang kautanyakan."

Sebuah senyuman kelegaan terlukis di sudut bibir Sakura. Ia berkata pelan, "aku pun sama sepertimu."

Kakashi menautkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung sebelum tertawa kecil. "Kau sedang mencoba menggodaku, atau mengajakku berkencan, eh?" tanyanya.

Sakura merasakan wajahnya merah padam. Namun ia segera berusaha menenangkan dirinya ketika memutuskan untuk berkata, "benarkah? Apa aku terlihat seperti menggodamu?" tantang Sakura. Tanpa sadar, posisi kursi yang didudukinya semakin mendekati kursi Kakashi.

Kakashi melirik gadis di sampingnya dengan pandangan menilai dari ujung rambut sampai dengan ujung kaki gadis itu, ia tersenyum. Perlahan pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat. Jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa _centimeter_ lagi. Kini hembusan napas Kakashi pun dapat dirasakannya menyapu permukaan wajahnya.

Kakashi menyeringai. "Kau masih terlalu polos, Cherry." Ia berkata sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. Pria itu kembali meneguk _vodka_nya.

Sakura mengatur detak jantungnya sebelum berkata, "mungkin."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum kecil demi membalas perkataan Sakura. Keheningan melanda keduanya. Sakura nampak enggan melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi. Begitu pula Kakashi yang nampaknya tak menganggap kehadiran Sakura di sampingnya. Hampir saja Sakura pergi dari tempat itu sebelum gadis itu merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di pipinya.

"Kau cantik, Cherry."

Sakura diam mematung ketika menyadari yang menyentuh pipinya adalah jemari kekar Kakashi. Sakura memandang lekat wajah pria itu. Nampaknya pria itu kini telah mabuk.

Tanpa Sakura sadari tangan kokoh Kakashi telah menarik pinggangnya semakin mendekat ke arah pria itu. Pria berambut keperakan itu menghembuskan napasnya di telinga Sakura sebelum berkata, "aku menginginkanmu, Cherry."

Sakura merasakan gairahnya berdesir ketika hembusan napas Kakashi menggelitik telinganya. Namun ia sadar, pria itu sedang di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Lepaskan, Kashi. Aku tahu, kau hanya sedang mabuk," kata Sakura pelan.

Bukannya melepaskannya, Kakashi malah bersikap lebih intens dengan semakin memperat rangkulannya pada Sakura. "Tidak," katanya. "Aku tidak mabuk." Kakashi memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali. "Aku hanya menginginkanmu, Cherry."

Sakura sadar ia tidak akan kuat melawan Kakashi, maka ia berusaha mencari akal agar pria itu bisa melepaskannya. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Kau boleh menginginkanku. Tapi tolong lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari pinggangku, Kashi."

Kakashi tertawa pelan diiringi sedikit cegukan. "Tidak, Sayang. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Sakura benci mengatakan hal ini, tapi ia harus melakukannya saat ini. Gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kakashi dengan mesra. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya di kamar, di hotel ini, Kashi." Sakura mendesah pelan di telinga Kakashi. "Kau mau kan?"

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika Kakashi tiba-tiba mengecup pelan bibirnya. "_As your wish, Cherry."_ Kakashi melepaskan rangkulannya.

Sakura memapah Kakashi menuju kamar yang ditunjukkan Kakashi. Kamar itu terletak di lantai dua hotel tempat diadakannya pesta ini berlangsung. Kakashi masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan langsung ambruk di atas kasur.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu sedikit iba dengan pria beriris berlainan itu. Entah kenapa ia merasakan Kakashi menyimpan beban yang berat. Harusnya Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan kamar ini. Namun rasa cintanya kepada pria yang sedang tertidur di atas kasur kamar ini membuat gadis beriris hijau bening itu malah mendekati Kakashi dan menyelimuti pria itu dengan selimut hotel. Ia sedikit ragu ketika mengecup lembut kening pria itu.

"Selamat tidur, Kashi," bisiknya pelan.

Sakura baru saja menegakkan tubuhnya ketika sebuh tarikan di lengannya membuat gadis itu jatuh ke atas kasur, tepat di atas tubuh Kakashi.

"Temani aku, Cherry," pinta Kakashi.

Sakura berusaha berontak. "Aku tidak bisa, Kashi. Aku... aku—"

Sakura menghentikan perkataannya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menutup permukaan bibirnya. Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh damba.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Cherry," bisik Kakashi mesra.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin gairahnya menguasai akal sehatnya. Ia harus keluar dari tempat ini sebelum semuanya terlanjur terjadi.

"Cherry..." bisik Kakashi lagi. Kini tangan pria itu mulai menyingkap gaun yang dikenakan Sakura. Perlahan pria itu mengelus lembut permukaan punggung Sakura.

Sakura merasakan gairahnya terbakar ketika sentuhan lembut Kakashi bergerilya di sekujur tubuhnya. "Aku membutuhkanmu, Cherry," bisik pria itu lagi. Alunan bisikan mesra Kakashi membuat Sakura merasakan dirinya tak bisa lagi menolak keinginan pria itu. Namun sebuah kenyataan menyadarkannya, pria itu dalam keadaan mabuk. Kakashi tidak benar-benar menginginkannya. Ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahan yang semestinya dihentikan.

"Tidak, Kashi," kata Sakura. "Kumohon, lepaskan aku," pintanya. Tangan Sakura meronta, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Kakashi.

Kakashi semakin mempererat dekapannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Cherry," katanya, "Aku mencintaimu."

Tubuh Sakura membeku. Hatinya merasa hangat ketika mendengar Kakashi mengatakan pernyataan cintanya padanya. Ia mencintai pria itu. "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku," bisik Kakashi mesra. Jemari pria itu kembali memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut di tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kashi. Sangat mencintaimu," gumam gadis itu.

Kakashi memandang lekat kedua kolam hijau yang berpendar dari kedua mata Sakura. "Aku pun begitu, Cherry." Ditutupnya jarak di antara mereka dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Sakura.

Sakura tahu ini semestinya tidak pernah terjadi. Namun ia tak bisa menolak ketika apa yang diinginkannya menjadi kenyataan, pria itu mencintainya.

Kakashi mulai melepaskan satu per satu yang dikenakan Sakura. Hingga kini tubuh gadis itu polos di hadapannya. Kakashi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sakura, Ia pun membuka apa yang dikenakannya hingga tubuh mereka berdua kini polos tanpa sehelai benang apa pun.

Pria itu mulai mengecup setiap jengkal tubuh indah Sakura. Sakura merasakan gairahnya menggelegak hebat, mengirimkan sensai aneh yang menyenangkan ke setiap sel-sel dalam tubuhnya. Tubuhnya meminta lebih dari sekedar kecupan-kecupan yang didaratkan Kakashi padanya. Gadis itu pun membalas perlakukan Kakashi dengan menciumi setiap inchi tubuh Kakashi yang dapat dijangkaunya.

"Kashi," desah Sakura.

Kakashi memandang tubuh polos Sakura yang penuh peluh di bawahnya dengan tatapan lembut dan penuh damba. Wajah Sakura memerah melihat tatapan Kakashi padanya.

"Lanjutkan, Kashi..." desah Sakura semakin mendamba setiap belaian Kakashi pada tubuhnya.

Kakashi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "_As your wish, Princess_," katanya. Ia mengecup bibir Sakura ketika mulai menyatukan dirinya pada tubuh Sakura.

Sakura menitikkan air mata saat merasakan selaput daranya yang ia jaga selama ini telah robek saat penyatuan terjadi. Kakashi yang menyadari hal itu melepaskan kecupannya pada Sakura. Ia menjilat butir air mata di pipi Sakura.

"Maaf, aku menyakitimu, Cherry."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah memutuskan hal ini. "Lakukanlah, Kashi."

Kakashi tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali menyentakkan tubuhnya, berusaha menyatukan tubuhnya lebih dalam dengan tubuh Sakura.

Sakura merasakan dirinya bergetar hebat. Rasa penyatuan pria dan wanita benar-benar sesuatu luar biasa yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya dengan kata-kata.

"Aaahhh... Kashi," desah Sakura panjang.

Dan Sakura tahu, ia telah terjatuh terlalu dalam ke lubang yang digalinya sendiri.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Kakashi. Pria itu membelai lembut helai-helai rambut merah jambu gadis itu dengan jemarinya.

"Apa ini rambut aslimu, Cherry?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura merasakan bahunya menegang. Jika ia jujur, maka Kakashi pasti mengetahui siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. "Aku mengecatnya dengan warna ini."

Kakashi tak merespon. Jemari pria itu kini menyentuh pengait topeng di telinga Sakura.

"Cherry, bolehkan aku membuka topengmu?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura tersentak. Ia tidak ingin. Tidak, Kakashi tidak boleh tahu wajahnya. Kakashi pasti akan membencinya jika tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Kakashi pasti akan menyangka bahwa ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang berusaha menjebaknya dalam _one-night-stand_ demi mengincar kekayaannya.

"Tidak Kashi," kata Sakura. "Kumohon, anggap saja aku... Cherry."

Kakashi mengangguk. Dalam hati, ia bersumpah, ia akan mencari tahu jati diri sebenarnya dari gadis ini. "Aku mencintaimu, Cherry."

"_Jika suatu saat nanti kau mengetahu sosok di balik topeng ini, apakah masih tetap bertahan dengan pernyataanmu malam ini?"_

.

.

Kakashi bangun keesokan harinya dengan kepala berat. Ia sadar ia mabuk cukup berat semalam. Namun ia sama sekali tidak melupakan bahwa semalam ia telah bercinta dengan seorang gadis dengan nama Cherry. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamar. Namun sosok Cherry tidak ditemukannya sama sekali.

_Apa aku hanya bermimpi?_

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak bermimpi. Ia melirik batal di sebelahnya. Sebuah jepitan rambut berbentuk bunga sakura tersangkut di sarung bantal tersebut.

Kakashi tersenyum tipis. "Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, Cherry," gumamnya.

.

.

Sakura merasakan pening yang cukup hebat melanda kepalanya. Ia teringat akan apa yang baru saja terjadi semalam antara dirinya dan Kakashi, Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Tidak, tidak ada yang boleh tahu tentang malam itu. Itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Kakashi tidak mencintaiku.

Suara ketukan di pintu kamar Sakura membuat gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu ke arah pintu kamarnya. Dilihatnya Yamanaka Ino sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan sebuah senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Sore, _Forehead_!" sapanya. Tanpa dipersilakan, gadis berambut kuning pucat itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Sakura. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Sakura.

"Sore? Ini sudah..." Sakura menghentikan perkataanya. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

Ino melirik Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. "Loh, kau kenapa? Memangnya kau baru bangun ya?" tanya Ino bingung. Semalam memang ia tidak mendengar Sakura pulang padahal kamar sewaan mereka terletak berdampingan. Ino memicingkan matanya. "Jangan bilang kau—astaga! Kau tidak pulang semalaman?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada terkejut.

Sakura menimbang-nimbang, apa ia harus memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepada Ino. Tidak, ia tidak boleh memberitahu Ino. Gadis itu pasti akan menuntutnya untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Kakashi. Sakura menggeleng kikuk. "Tidak, aku pulang _kok_, semalam," katanya. "Kau saja yang tidak mendengar saat aku pulang."

"Benar?" tanya Ino tak yakin. "Lalu kenapa tampangmu seperti orang baru bangun tidur?" tanya Ino lagi.

Sakura mengelak. "Memangnya salah aku tidur siang di hari libur?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Ya sudah. Oh ya, Saku. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau ya..." bujuk Ino.

"Ke mana?"

"Temani aku ke bandara," kata Ino sumringah. Sakura dapat melihat wajah Ino berbinar-binar, seperti baru saja mendapat berita baik.

"Untuk apa ke bandara?" tanya Sakura.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, Sakura! Sasuke-kun pulang sore ini!" seru Ino gembira.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Oh."

"_Kok_ hanya oh, _sih_? Kau tidak senang kalau Sasuke-kun pulang? Dia kan sahabat kita," gerutu Ino kesal melihat ekspresi datar Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan acuh tak acuh. Jujur, saat ini ia tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke lagi. Namun melihat binar kegembiraan yang terpancar di kedua mata Ino, mau tak mau membuat Sakura tak tega menghapus kegembiraan itu. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja aku senang, Ino," kata Sakura. "Namun sepertinya, kau yang paling senang dengan kepulangan pangeranmu," goda Sakura.

Ino melempar bantal ke arah Sakura. "Berisik, _Forehead_!" seru gadis itu menutupi rona kemerahan yang mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut hitam sedang berjalan sambil menarik koper di sampingnya. Kedua mata hitamnya tertutup kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis ketika melihat gadis berambut merah jambu dan kuning pucat sedang menanti kedatangannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru gadis berambut kuning pucat itu sambil memeluk pria yang baru saja tiba di hadapannya. Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu balas memeluk gadis itu dengan pelukan hangat. Kedua mata pria itu memandang gadis berambut merah jambu di sebelah gadis berambut kuning pucat dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Ketika Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, ia tersenyum kecil ke arah gadis berambut merah jambu itu. "Aku tidak mennyangka kau juga akan menjemputku, Sakura," katanya datar.

"Ino yang mengajakku," kata Sakura datar sambil mengerling gadis berambut kuning pucat yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Ino menyeringai ke arah Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis ke arah Ino. "_Dobe_ di mana?"

"_Tch_, si baka Naruto itu sedang berkencan dengan Hinata," kata Ino. "Tapi nanti jam enam sore, ia sudah memesankan ruangan untuk kita berkarouke!" seru Ino.

"Kau ikut?" tanya Sasuke ke arah Sakura.

Sakura baru saja akan berkata tidak, ketika Ino langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Tentu saja Sakura ikut. Benar kan, Sakura?"

Sakura memandang ke arah Sasuke yang menanti jawabannya sebelum memandang Ino yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Ia mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah, aku ikut."

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" seru Ino.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah menunggu kedatangan Sasuke, Ino, dan Sakura di tempat karouke di pusat kota Konoha. Mereka memesan ruangan medium untuk menampung mereka semua. Sasuke baru pulang dari London, menyelesaikan _study _S2-nya. Naruto, Hinata, dan Ino nampaknya larut dalam kesenang mereka masing-masing. Hanya Sakura dan Sasuke yang nampaknya tidak terlarut dalam kegembiraan kali ini. Sakura perlahan menyelinap menginggalkan ruangan karouke. Ia menuju atap gedung karouke yang berisi restoran dengan atap terbuka yang di sekelilingnya terdapat beberapa tenda payung-payung kecil. Sakura melangkahkah kakinya menuju pagar pembatas. Dari sini, ia bisa memandang lautan kerlap-kerlip lampu di kota Konoha.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, berusaha menikmati semilir angin malam yang menyapu lembut pori-pori kulitnya. Sepasang tangan kokoh pria yang melingkari pinggangnya membuatnya membuka kedua matanya dengan terkejut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura," ucap pria itu di telinga Sakura.

Sakura merasakan napasnya berhenti. Perlahan ia membalik tubuhnya, menatap kedua mata hitam pria yang menawannya. "Kita sudah berakhir, Sasuke-kun," katanya lemah.

.

_To be continue_

Jeng-jreng! Yak, aya balik lagi dengan fic KakaSaku~~~

Yuhuuu~~~ aku kangen sama pairing ini. Huhuhu... #meluk Kakashi ampe gepeng. *dor XD

Sehabis menamatkan Kupu-kupu Tak Berkepak, aku belum membuat KakaSaku lagi nih. Hehe..

Lhyn, ini req KakaSaku untukmu~~

Dan tentunya untuk para penggemar KakaSaku lainnya. :D

Maap banget, aku belum buat sekuel KKTB. Hehe.. :P

Yosh! Aku UAS nih minggu depan. Doain yak!:)

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
